


Gundam Wing 25th Anniversary Zine Contributions

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Kigurumi, ONESIE, Other, Polaroid, Stickers, Watercolour, Zine, artwork, beach, retro fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just my shit from the 25th anniversary zine!
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Kudos: 10





	Gundam Wing 25th Anniversary Zine Contributions

I've been uploading like a mother fucker but this will probably be the last for a while!

Information for said zine is available here: https://gundamzine.tumblr.com/

First piece that appeared in the main zine! Thought it would be cute to focus on the younger girls and slap them in some retro fashion. Also, yes. That's a pineapple upside down cake recipe ;D

Second piece that appeared in the bonus zine that focused on seasons! Can be interpreted as shipping or non-shipping, but the ice cream cone unicorn horn is just funny by default. No debates!

Last piece for the zine! These were actually turned into stickers.

Bonus: Stuff I actually turned into stickers for a con.


End file.
